


some taylor swift song, one of the slower ones where shes still in love with the guy

by putorius



Series: coveralls [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, just some kids making out behind a warehouse really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putorius/pseuds/putorius
Summary: “I mean it,” said Gansey. “I’ve done all kinds of things you might see in a teen movie. A party movie.”“I’d be surprised if you could name a single piece of media a regular teenager consumes,” said Adam.“Is MTV still relevant?” asked Gansey.---otherwise known as the one where adam and gansey make out behind a warehouse





	some taylor swift song, one of the slower ones where shes still in love with the guy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a companion fic to another trc fic ive written called coveralls! this can be read alone though - i just referenced this scene in that fic.

The evening was settling around them, dusty and warm. They were in Monmouth’s lot - it was good for kicking rocks around, which they sometimes did if they were bored and there wasn’t much else to do. Eventually, though, they ran out of decent rocks to kick and decent things to kick them at, and Adam slumped down against the outer wall of Monmouth to watch Gansey try to befriend a squirrel.

“Hey,” Gansey said to the squirrel. “Hey, hey, hey.”

Adam watched Gansey take a step towards the squirrel. Gravel crunched under Gansey’s foot and startled the squirrel away.

“Aw, squirrel, no,” said Gansey.

“It’s like you’re  _ trying _ to get rabies,” said Adam.

Gansey whirled around to look at him.

“I’m trying to engage with the wildlife,” said Gansey.

“Don’t engage with any wildlife you find in a vacant lot,” said Adam.

Gansey laughed and began to walk towards Adam. Adam, during the approach, noticed Gansey’s legs were scuffed from the rock-kicking. If Gansey had been planning ahead, he might have worn jeans instead of shorts, like Adam had.

Adam cocked his head as Gansey and his salmon khaki shorts approached him. He wasn’t sure that Gansey owned a pair of jeans.

“So,” said Gansey, sitting next to Adam. “No more rocks to kick. What other stupid teenage things can we get up to tonight?”

Stupid teenage things were more under Adam’s and Ronan’s jurisdiction than Gansey’s. Gansey sounded like an alien even asking what they should do next. Adam told him so.

“Hey, I do plenty of stupid things,” said Gansey.

“That’s just about the truest thing I’ve ever heard,” said Adam. “I’ve never seen you get up to anything that  _ isn’t _ stupid.”

Gansey rolled his neck and smiled. He rolled his neck because he was a little insulted, but smiled so Adam would know he’d taken it as a joke.

“I mean it,” said Gansey. “I’ve done all kinds of things you might see in a teen movie. A party movie.”

“I’d be surprised if you could name a single piece of media a regular teenager consumes,” said Adam.

“Is MTV still relevant?” asked Gansey.

Adam laughed - full, with real intent - and pitched forward slightly. Gansey smiled - a honest smile this time - and put a hand on Adam’s shoulder.

“Come on,” said Gansey. “You’ve at least seen the  _ Sports Illustrated _ ’s.”

Gansey was referring to the stacks of backdated  _ Sports Illustrated: Swimsuit Edition _ ’s he and Ronan had up in Monmouth. Adam had wanted to question them on multiple occasions.

“Those seem strategically placed,” said Adam. “You know, I was reading one of those once. In elementary school.”

“Yeah?” said Gansey. It sounded like the beginning of a story.

“Yeah,” said Adam. “It was one of those things that felt really out-of-bounds, you know? Like, it was such a sin to read a magazine, ‘cause I was eight or something.”

Gansey exhaled by way of laugh. He used to hide a single copy of  _ Cosmopolitan _ under his mattress in elementary school, afraid his mother would ground him for reading something with such  _ scandalous _ outfits in it.

“So, I didn’t want to have it at the double-wide, ‘cause, you know,” said Adam. “So I kept it in this sort of pocket in this tree by the lake. I was reading it one day and I thought I heard someone coming and I didn’t have enough time to get it back in the tree, so I chucked it in the lake.”

“Goodness,” said Gansey, raising his eyebrows.

“It turned out there wasn’t even anyone there,” said Adam. “So I was just standing there, watching this magazine float around like an idiot.”

Both Gansey and Adam were laughing (or chuckling, or maybe giggling, if you were to be honest about it) by this point. They felt exactly as boys in summer were supposed to - warm, careless, and pliable. They were both dirty from the roughhousing and looked like chimney sweeps.

“I was at this party once,” said Gansey, keeping the emotional ball rolling. “I was at this sort of beginning-of-summer shindig, summer before eighth grade. I was being - well, I suppose I thought I was being very smooth with this girl.”

Adam snorted. Gansey was actually fairly smooth, but he hadn’t always been that way. There was a strong, painful few years before he’d learned how to translate his political aptitude to girls, and it only worked half the time.

“Yuck it up,” said Gansey. “It was horribly embarrassing, looking back. But she did take to it. Everyone was dancing in the living room of the Schneider house and we snuck out to the backyard. There was this song playing -”

“God, what song was it?” said Adam, giddy.

“ - some Taylor Swift thing. It was one of the slower ones where she’s still in love with the guy. So we sneak out back, only there isn’t anywhere to go, so we end up hanging out against the wall of the house, like, four feet from the sliding door,” said Gansey.

“Jesus Christ,” said Adam. He leaned his head back. It hit brick.

“And I was talking her ear off about how excited I was for this history elective I was going to take the next year and it occurred to me somewhere in there that she didn’t really want me to keep talking about Egypt, she wanted me to kiss her,” said Gansey.

Adam punched his arm affectionately. “Hey,” he said. “You’re a fucking moron.”

“No, wait, I’m about to get stupider,” said Gansey. “So, right about when I realize that she actually wants me to kiss her, she gets impatient and tries to kiss me.”

“Oh my God,” said Adam.

“Only, I was so caught off guard that I leaned away from her,” Gansey said. He was smiling, like he couldn’t believe the folly of his past self. “And then I remembered that I’d started this whole thing so I could kiss her, so I leaned forward and knocked my forehead into hers. We were so out of sync. Terrible kiss, all things considered. A confusing amount of teeth - but I suppose that’s how your first kiss should go.”

“A confusing -” Adam shook his head. “What the hell constitutes a confusing amount of teeth?”

Gansey shrugged. He was leaning back into the wall of Monmouth, and the brick didn’t take kindly to the shrugging.

“I don’t know. It was sort of just - it wasn’t that there were too many teeth, just. It was an odd amount,” said Gansey.

“I learned basically nothing from that,” said Adam.

“There were simultaneously more and less teeth than I would have anticipated,” said Gansey. He didn’t know how else to explain it.

Adam shifted to face Gansey more directly. It took some effort since he was in such a good mood, but he wrangled his face into looking flat and exasperated.

“I hope you know how little a help you’re being right now,” said Adam.

The look on Gansey’s face - sour and amused, all at the same time - was worth it. Adam leaned back away from Gansey, satisfied. He sat with his legs bent, feet flat on the ground, with his arms propped up on his knees. He looked casual. Natural. Gansey could never get the hang of looking either casual or natural, and definitely not both at once.

This time, Gansey shifted to face Adam more directly. “I’m very helpful,” he said.

“Sure,” said Adam. He was patronizing. “Okay, sweetheart. You’re being a  _ real big help _ .”

“I swear I know what I mean,” said Gansey. He had to specify - half the time, Gansey would start explaining things without really knowing where he was going. Other times he knew and just had trouble explaining.

“I’ll bet you do,” said Adam.

“Christ,” said Gansey, falling back into the brick. “I mean, it’d be easiest just to show you.”

There was a beat of silence. Wind whistled through the parking lot, around the corners of the building and the empty cars parked around them.

“I didn’t mean -” said Gansey.

“What?” said Adam. He figured he probably couldn’t make it weirder. “You saying you  _ don’t _ want to kiss me?”

“I wouldn’t - it would help the story,” Gansey spluttered. “Though I would never - not if you were uncomfortable with it.”

“Who says I’m uncomfortable?” said Adam. His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest.

“Well -” Gansey twisted up onto his knees. He positioned himself in front of Adam, who was still sitting with his knees and arms propped up. “It was just sort of -”

Gansey didn’t take Adam’s jaw in his hands so much as he ghosted his them alongside it. He had a soft, delicate touch - the kind of hands a boy gets from a lot of paper cuts and very little manual labor. There wasn’t any good way to get to Adam’s head without either changing position completely or going through his legs, so Gansey shuffled closer, nudging Adam’s knees farther apart.

Then, Gansey kissed him - dainty, like he was kissing snow and didn’t want it to melt. It occurred to Gansey in this moment that he’d kissed mostly people who were taller than him, or who were sitting in such a configuration that he’d had his head tilted up. He’d never kissed anyone by tilting himself down, not like he was doing with Adam now.

He pulled away, mildly breathless. He would have been embarrassed if Adam hadn’t been bright red.

“That -” Adam coughed. “I noted a distinct lack of teeth involved in that kiss.”

Gansey smiled, almost. “I was only making sure you’d be alright if I kissed you,” he said. It was a lie. Gansey had been in some kind of shock about kissing Adam and didn’t want to shatter the moment. “I wasn’t going to dive straight in.”

Adam looked at him expectantly. “Are you ever going to finish the story?” he asked.

Gansey nodded. He went in again, holding Adam’s jaw a little more solidly this time. It was a worse kiss, technically, with their teeth clicking. Gansey pulled away.

“I see what you mean, I suppose,” said Adam. He was sounding more Southern by the second. “That  _ was _ a confusing amount of teeth. ‘Specially as compared to the first one.”

“As compared to other kisses, I’m sure,” said Gansey. He hadn’t moved from his place in Adam’s personal space.

“Mhm,” hummed Adam. He hadn’t - well, he hadn’t kissed anyone else, but he thought Gansey might have a heart attack if he found out right then.

“Mechanically, kisses are supposed to rely on intuition, which is why I think it’s so funny that most people are bad kissers the first time they do it,” said Gansey. He was rambling out of nervousness, which was sort of his whole thing. “Presumably, there is nothing more intuitive than a first time.”

“Mhm,” hummed Adam. He picked his right arm up off his knee and put his hand at the back of Gansey’s neck. He didn’t push or pull - just rested it there, and Gansey leaned in slightly, like it weighed anything.

“Though, I reckon practice makes perfect,” said Gansey. “Really, the anthropology of kissing is fascinating. I was reading this book the other day -”

“Mhm,” said Adam. Then he applied slight pressure with his hand, and Gansey was leaning with it, and Adam leaned up to meet him - and there. They were kissing again. No pretense this time - just kissing.

Gravel crunched under Gansey’s knees. Adam used the hand at the back of Gansey’s neck as leverage to lift himself up until they were both at about the same height. Adam rested his second hand on Gansey’s waist.

The angry roar of an engine startled both of them apart. Adam fell back on his ass. Gansey scrambled to stand up. For a moment, they just stared at each other, both red and breathing hard.

The engine stopped. They heard a car door slam and someone walking on gravel.

“Ronan,” said Adam. Gansey nodded.

Adam pushed himself up and brushed his hands off.

“We should -” said Adam. He gestured to the front of the property. Ronan was probably just around the corner.

Gansey nodded again. Adam began to walk around to the front of the warehouse. Gansey caught his hand. Adam stopped.

“Hey,” said Gansey. “Just - hey.”

“Hey,” said Adam. His cheeks were still splotchy and red. Gansey liked the way his blush lit up his freckles.

Gansey rubbed his thumb in circles across Adam’s palm. Adam curled his fingers in.

“Ronan’ll be looking for one of us,” said Adam.

Gansey bit his lip. He hesitated - just for a second - and then leaned in to kiss Adam on the cheek. It started Adam’s blush all over again.

Then Gansey dropped Adam’s hand and walked past him around to the front of the warehouse. Adam followed.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment! i love them all. if you wanna get in touch with me when im not on ao3, you can message me on tumblr @putoriius !


End file.
